


Promises Kept

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, M/M, You Love Me Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good, now that that is all settled. Your coffee, Fuhrer, Sir!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "you love me" verse

By the time Roy reached his office, he had looked like the picture of hell.  
  
Covered in grime from head to toe; caked with mud are his favorite black boots and, his hair had several dustings of pollen.

His adjutant Riza Hawkeye was already seated orderly at her desk as he pushed is way into his office. She regarded him with scrutiny.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked.

"Coffee, please,” he snarled unintentionally, “Colonel, my morning engagements, please move them to a later time."

He proceeded to the confines of his office. As the Fuhrer, his office had an en suite. He scrambled into the facility and shed his shoes, uniform, and undergarments. He turned the shower on, waited until the water warmed and stepped under the cascading spray.

He soaped his body and shampooed his hair. He then rinsed away all the stresses of the morning, stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel.

Refreshed and feeling like himself again, he sought after a clean set of uniforms and the accompanying undergarments.

After getting dressed Roy exited the en suite and entered his office. He waited for Riza to bring him his coffee, but she was taking forever.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Riza pushed her way into the office with a stack of papers, but no coffee.

Roy looked questionably at her, “Colonel?”

"Yes, Sir?"

"My coffee..."

"Yes, Sir,” she handed him a note, "Edward stopped by while you were taking a shower."

"He did?" Roy took the note and read through the contents.

 

_Hey,_

_Coffee when you are back to your perfect self._  
_You know the place!_

 _love_  
_Ed_

 

 

~o~

 

 

The place Edward said to meet him was within walking distance from HQ. Roy opted to walk rather than have Havoc or Riza drive him.

He made way to the small cafe as the pleasant aroma of roasted beans overwhelmed his senses.

Coffee!

Edward was sitting at one of the small tables outside, the morning sun glinting off his hair. His head buried in a book, completely absorbed in the writings. Roy chuckled to himself. His irritability about this morning meet and greet of the new Alchemists pushed aside at the sight of his Edward.

Edward looked up from his book and grinned widely, “You made it!”

“I did!” Roy said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, “Coffee?”

“I’m buying, come with,” Edward said and grabbed his hand, and they made their way into the small cafe.

They stood in line, still holding each other hands as Roy idly caressed Edwards fingers with his.

The barista greeted them and asked for their orders. Roy always took his coffee, cream, and one sugar. Edward, black with three sugars and he added a cranberry morning bun to the order. The barista rang up the total.

Edward rifled through his pockets and pulled out a few bills, handing them to the barista. She checked them out and returned Edward his change. He threw a few dollars in the tip jar and pocketed the remaining.

Fresh brewed coffee in hands, they both made their way back to the small table Edward had been sitting at before.

Before Roy could say anything, Edward blurted out. “I made a promise to you, that I’ll pay you back when you become Fuhrer," he pulled out the change from his pocket and placed them on the table, "520 cenz. You became the Fuhrer bastard, and you’re going to do so much fucking good for this country."

And Edward reached over the table and pulled Roy up by his coat and kissed him, "I love you, you know that right?"

“I know, and I love you."

“Good, now that that is all settled. Your coffee, Fuhrer, Sir!”


End file.
